Back Aches
by Leftshoe4613
Summary: Sirius's back hurts. Remus can help. Written for the Twelve Month's of OotP challenge for June. Very, very bad summary.


"Oy, Remus, you sure went off on us last night." James muttered, rolling his shoulders with a pained expression.

"What was it, some kind of vicious werewolf moon or something?" Sirius joked.

"Sorry. I'm coming down with a slight cold, so that may have agitated me a little bit. I'm really sorry that I hurt you guys." Remus explained. A little cough overtook his body, his body wracked with the shuddering motion.

"Don't worry about it, Moony. We knew what we were getting ourselves into." Sirius smiled a crooked smile; the right side of his mouth went up more the left.

Remus smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I still think you guys are being prats for putting yourself in danger. What happens if I seriously injure one of you guys? Or kill you? I could never forgive myself."

"Remmy, stop being a wanker. We're fine. You're fine. That's all that matters." Sirius's voice took on a serious tone. "Now, if you gents will excuse me, I'm going to bed." Taking off his clothing till he was left in his knickers, he crawled into the scarlet four-poster and drew the curtains.

"I think I'm going to do the same, Remmy. See you in the morning."

"Night, James." Remus and James both stripped down before crawling into their beds. Within minutes, snoring emanated from James and Peter's side of the room. Remus and Sirius, however, both lay awake in their beds.

Sirius was in pain. Remus had attacked him and, in turn, he had a huge gash down his back and his shoulders hurt like the dickens. There was no way he could get into a comfortable position in this state.

Trying to turn onto his side, Sirius let out a grunt of pain.

"Padfoot? You okay?" Remus's voice was full of questioning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My shoulders bloody hurt and I can't get comfortable."

"Come here. I'll help you get the kinks out."

Sirius let out a silent curse. He knew being close to Remus would bring up those…urges, and he may do something a little…rash. However, he could never say no to him, and he really just wanted to be able to get to sleep.

Groaning, he stood up and threw on a pair of loose pajama pants, then strode over to Remus's bed and drew the curtains back. Remus was sitting there, legs crossed, a bottle of muggle lotion clutched in his hands.

"Lay down." Remus patted the bed, smiling at Sirius. "I promise not to hurt you."

Grudgingly, Sirius crawled onto the small bed, resting his head in the crook of his arms.

Remus slowly raked his eyes over Sirius's scarred back. A new gash had appeared, probably from him tonight. It wasn't that deep, but he knew it would leave a scar like all of the other times he had lashed out on his friends.

Pulling out his wand, Remus began to clean it, the warmth of the spell relaxing Sirius and reducing some of the pain.

"That feels really good." Sirius's voice was thick with sleep, but it still had a trace of happiness in it.

Remus smiled, although Sirius never saw it. "I'm really sorry I've hurt you so many times. Your back is covered in scars because of me." The cut finally closed into a faint white scar, blending in with the many others that decorated his muscular back. Squirting some lotion onto his hands, Remus began massaging his shoulders, feeling Sirius's tense muscles begin to relax under his touch.

Groaning in pleasure, Sirius willingly gave up his defenses and melted into Remus's touches. He could feel the pain slowly turning into warm pleasure.

Squirting more lotion onto his hands, Remus moved down Sirius's back, working the jasmine-scented lotion into Sirius's tired muscles. Sirius was helpless, falling into the good feelings that Remus was providing for him. Sirius couldn't help his feelings; Remus was extremely good looking and most people (boys and girls) wanted him. Plus, them being friends for so long may have something to do with the feelings Sirius was having. And, based on what Remus was doing to him now, why shouldn't he be feeling the way he was?

"Okay, Sirius. Hopefully, I got all of the kinks out." Remus removed his hands, and Sirius almost groaned at the loss of heat.

"Thanks so much, Remmy. I think I might actually be able to afford some sleep tonight." Standing up, Sirius immediately wanted to lie back down. He felt extremely tired all of a sudden.

Remus suddenly stood up, walking over to his trunk to put away the bottle of lotion. "Don't worry about it, Sirius. If you ever can't sleep, just tell me and I'll be glad to help." Remus was once again standing right in front of him, amber eyes wide and appealing.

Sirius's gaze slowly trailed lower raking over his face, until his eyes met his lips. Both boys were silent, the sound of snoring being the only sound in the room.

Suddenly, their lips connected, and it was pure _heaven_. Sirius couldn't tell you who initiated the kiss, or where his lips stopped and Remus's began, but he could tell you that it was one of the best feelings he's ever felt.

Sighing softly, Remus opened his mouth, giving Sirius the opportunity to slip in a probing tongue. Both groaned at the new feeling, at the feeling of tangling with the other, of being _complete_.

Finally, they drew apart, gasping for air with their arms still slung around the other.

"Shite." Sirius's voice was thick. "I'm so sorry, Remmy; I just took advantage of you because you were right there," Sirius began babbling, breaking the hold of their arms and backing away. "I mean, to tell you the truth, I've liked you for a long time, but I thought that you would never reciprocate my feelings, and I'm so, so sorry for everything, and I can understand-"

"Sirius." Remus had him back up to the edge of his bed.

'What?"

"Shut up and kiss me, you prat." Remus moved his face in closer to Sirius's, silently begging for him to touch his lips against his.

Smiling, Sirius complied with his wishes.

It was going to be a long night.

**AN:**

**Sorry that the ending sucks. And the beginning. On the whole, I like it.**

**This was for peanutfreak's Twelve Month's of OotP challenge. Here's the link to her profile, just take out spaces:**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2644540 /**

**She announces the member for next month at the end of every month, so if you want to join, just visit her profile and tell her that you're planning on joining.**

**I have no clue what color Remus's eyes are, so I put in what I thought they might be.**

**Sorry, that last remark was really random.**

**I have no plans of continuing this, as I can't write...y'know.**

**I'm sorry this was so short. i wrote it at 3 in the morning, so my mind was not working that well.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Leftshoe**


End file.
